


Чепуха

by KatiSark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghostly Things, Halloween, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiSark/pseuds/KatiSark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты встретил свою вторую половину ... и не веришь в то, что эта встреча была суждена?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чепуха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548817) by [elle_stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_stone/pseuds/elle_stone). 



\- Джон, не смеши меня. Вампиров,

оборотней,

привидений,

демонов,

зомби

точно не существует.

\- Ты будто стопроцентно в этом уверен.

\- Конечно.

*

Джон встречает Надю в первый день октября (холодный, ветреный, по-настоящему осенний день; на Наде длинный шарф – длиннее Джон еще никогда не видел, у нее широко расставленные глаза и лицо сердечком в обрамлении кудрявых волос); за неделю до Хэллоуина она его бросает. Дождь; они пьют в незаслуженно разрекламированном кафе никудышний чай. Из-за очков ее глаза кажутся непомерно большими, она разговаривает тихим, певучим голосом, отчего все ее фразы звучат как вопрос, и каждый раз он уже заранее знает, что она хочет сказать.

*

Шерлок знакомится с Надей после ее второго свидания с Джоном, когда тот приглашает ее к себе на чашку кофе. Джон не стал бы этого делать, если бы знал, что Шерлок окажется дома. Но расследование, которое поглощало все время Холмса, внезапно и, надо признаться, к немалому его разочарованию, оборвалось еще до того, как он успел выступить со своим фирменным эффектным разоблачением. И потому Шерлок не просто дома, он в скверном настроении. Джону весь вечер приходится в буквальном смысле прикусывать язык. 

Уходя, Надя останавливается в дверях: целует Джона, внезапно, грубо, прикусывая его губы и стискивая ладонью его задницу. После слегка запыхавшийся Джон смотрит, как она спускается вниз по лестнице, а слишком длинный подол пальто волочится за нею по ступеням. Они остаются с Шерлоком вдвоем. Холмс, скрестив на груди руки, стоит, опершись бедром о его кресло.

– Она считает себя ведьмой, - говорит Шерлок с таким угрюмым видом, который у Джона всегда ассоциировался с выражением, присущим ревнивым любовникам. Вот и всё: тягостное молчание, метания, и поцелуй Нади все еще горит на губах.

*

Нос Шерлока касается его носа, и Джон чувствует чужое дыхание на своих губах. Он не знает, что происходит, чего он хочет, как они оказались в таком положении, почему их колени прижимаются друг к другу, а пальцы Шерлока обнимают его за шею. Раньше ничего подобного никогда не случалось.

Все обрывает один длинный звонок. Пик напряженности - на долю секунды.

– Клиент, - выдыхает Шерлок, и Джон почти ощущается вкус этого слова. Горький.

И он садится за стол, Шерлок – в свое кресло, а другое занимает высокий, бледный мужчина с острыми зубами и акцентом, который Джон никак не может определить. Клиент говорит, что ему необходима их помощь. Шерлок заявляет, что только он сможет разобраться с его проблемой. К счастью для клиента, Шерлок оценивает эту проблему в 7,5 баллов из 10, и следующие три дня Джон почти не спит. Скверную неделю довершает пара холодных рук на его горле. Очень холодных рук. У подозреваемого такие же острые зубы, как и у клиента. Он говорит Джону, что тот, должно быть, восхитительно вкусный, но, к счастью, Шерлок вырубает этого парня раньше, чем Джон успевает сообразить, что это значит.

*

Надя нежно проводит пальцами по его шее, как раз там, где к ней прикасались холодные костлявые пальцы того человека. Он не оставил никаких следов, а Надя – да. И Джон заранее знает, что Шерлок заметит отметину и, словно в отместку, будет молчать несколько дней, а потом станет утверждать, что это, как и все остальное, новое надино заклятье. Джон очень отчетливо представляет себе всю эту картину: может потому, что хорошо знает Шерлока, а может потому, что уже играл в такую игру в ревность, был в центре треугольника, стороны которого никак не сходятся, и представляет себе, что это такое.

Надя спрашивает его, что не так.

Он показывает на ловца снов, висящего над кроватью, и притворяется, что не расслышал ее слов.

\- Ты веришь во все это? – спрашивает он. – Ну, в то, что эти штуки будто бы… прогоняют кошмары? - Он смотрит на блестящие синие бисерины, одиноко выбившееся коричневое перо сбоку, и представляет, как решетка из нитей в центре круга ловит пули, обездвиживая и обезвреживая их. Шрама не видно - Джон одет в футболку, но Надя сдвигает рукав и целует его предплечье. Но она не ответила на его вопрос.

\- Ты в них не веришь, - вместо этого говорит она. – Но как можешь ты, имеющий дело с тем, с чем имеешь, с таким количеством необъяснимых, странных вещей, не верить?

\- Все имеет свое объяснение, - отвечает он. Он говорит сейчас словами Шерлока.

\- И порой, - подытоживает она, - оно оказывается совсем не тем, которого ты ожидал.

Она пахнет осенью – прелыми листьями, прохладным, резким воздухом. Ему хочется спросить, что она имеет в виду, но еще хочется поцеловать ее. Она поясняет свои слова только через час, куря у раскрытого окна и повернувшись к нему длинной линией спины. Она курит сигареты с гвоздикой. Надя пахнет совсем не похоже на Шерлока, и Джону досадно, что он сейчас думает о Шерлоке, который целыми днями только изрекает колкости да вычисляет подноготную его сексуальной жизни по отпечаткам его пальцев и манжетам рубашки. А потом, среди ночи, он становится безвольным и податливым и приваливается к стене, чтобы не упасть, когда Джон целует его в шею.

*

Как ты можешь быть таким уверенным?

*

(Шерлок знает и говорит Джону, что это всего-навсего совпадения: клиент с густой бородой, который воет на луну; женщина у дверей с гниющими – именно – руками; всему этому есть разумные объяснения. Два дня спустя приходит еще один; он не снимает солнечные очки даже в квартире, хотя на дворе октябрь и идет дождь; позже, убедившись, что на него никто не смотрит, он снимает их и потирает веки – Джон ловит быстрый взгляд ярко-красных глаз).

*

Надя приветствует всех и каждого из той нечистой компании, что обитает в 221В, а Шерлок стоит у камина, скрестив на груди руки и нахмурившись. Он прослушал ее теорию о том, что их квартира находится в эпицентре паранормальной активности и их часто посещает всякая нечисть, и думает, конечно же, что все это чепуха. Он не знает, что Джон порой посреди ночи спускается в кухню и слушает все эти странные звуки: необычный скрежет, лязг и чудной низкий гул, наверное, от холодильника. Но, скорее всего, холодильник здесь ни при чем. Он не знает, что Джон иногда готов поклясться, как краем глаза уловил какое-то движение, но когда он оборачивался, то никого позади не было. Ровным счетом никого.

*

Шум на кухне может быть от чего угодно. Он не должен так пугаться. Кроме того, ему отчего-то кажется, что звук похож на тот, когда кто-то мурлычет про себя. Слова Шерлока эхом звучат в его голове, знакомый низкий баритон, гудящий: «Чепуха». Чепуха, что он всегда оглядывается, когда спускается по лестнице среди ночи. Чепуха, что сердце каждый раз у него так болезненно колотится.

*

Они идут, взявшись за руки; на проплывающих мимо почти голых ветках деревьев еще висят поникшие и сырые от дождя выцветшие оранжевые, желтые и красные листья.

\- Как ты можешь так много видеть и так мало верить? – снова спрашивает она его. – В судьбу ты, по крайней мере, веришь?

Это его смешит, в ответ на его смех она останавливается. Огибающий их велосипедист угождает в лужу. Их обдает капельками грязной воды. Джон смотрит на свои обрызганные ботинки.

\- Ты встретил свою вторую половину, - говорит она серьезно и тихо, расстроенным и одновременно обеспокоенным голосом, - и не веришь в то, что эта встреча была суждена?

В горле у него пересыхает, ему становится жарко, несмотря на порывы холодного ветра. Уши у него краснеют, в них начинает звенеть.

\- Чепуха, - хрипло выдавливает он.

*

\- Чепуха, - повторяет Шерлок.

*

Джона раньше уже называли прохвостом. И лжецом. И человеком, который не знает, чего хочет. Но он никогда еще в своей жизни не был неверным. Это ужасно, он совсем не хотел нарушать свое обещание женщине, которая всегда ему доверяла, которая не сказала ни одного дурного слова о его дружбе с Шерлоком, и которая, возможно даже, завидует тому, что им суждено было найти друг друга. Он не может заснуть в кровати Шерлока, свернувшись калачиком с краю и в тусклом свете всматриваясь в квадратики периодической таблицы. А вот Шерлок в кои-то веки уснул, и очень крепко. Джон слышит его легкое похрапывание. Топят у них хорошо, все окна плотно закрыты, но Джон все равно чувствует внезапно пробежавшую по телу дрожь. Будто легкий ветерок, но ведь он не на улице. Будто кто-то пролетел мимо, думает он. Кто-то вроде духа.

*

Надя по глотку пьет чай и смотрит, как дождь порывами хлещет в оконное стекло за плечом Джона.

\- Я уже все сказала, - говорит она с такой тихой решимостью, которая кладет конец их деловой встрече. Джон чувствует себя так, будто ему дали отставку. Потом она говорит: - Возвращайся домой к своему избраннику, - и, произнося эти слова, она в первый раз кажется по-настоящему расстроенной.

*

Он говорит Шерлоку о разрыве за ужином у Анжело. На столе их всегдашняя романтическая свеча, и Шерлок, не отрываясь, смотрит на ее пламя.

\- Хорошо, когда всё становится намного проще, да? – говорит он. А Джон думал, что всё только усложнилось. Под столом нога Шерлока трется о его лодыжку.

*

Настает и проходит Хэллоуин, вступает в свои права холодный, дождливый и промозглый ноябрь. Больше не появляются ни оборотни, ни вампиры, ни зомби, ни демоны («Их никогда и не было, Джон»), а самым странным клиентом оказывается господин, который просит их помочь разыскать его домашнюю змею. Может, он просто все нафантазировал или, может, все это было просто странное влияние Нади, а может, просто время выпало такое – в воздухе витало что-то жутковатое. А может, он несколько недель был больше настроен на что-то такое – что-то неопознанное, незримое и странное – что бы это ни было, оно все еще где-то рядом. Надо ждать, может, оно еще явится снова.

И вот, однажды ночью в конце декабря он снова оказывается на кухне один, пьет чай в три часа ночи и может поклясться, что слышит скрип шагов – кто-то спускается по лестнице. Шаги доносятся из той комнаты, в которую они с Шерлоком почти не заходят. Джон не боится: кто бы это ни был, он уверен, что у него (или у нее?) добрые намерения. Перед кухонной дверью шаги затихают. Кто-то медлит на пороге. Джон ждет, что будет дальше.

Но следующий звук доносится откуда-то сзади, Шерлок сонным ворчливым голосом спрашивает, что он там делает и собирается ли возвращаться в постель; его раздражает, когда он просыпается в одиночестве, он этого не любит. Джон резко поднимает голову и улыбается. Он не знает, видит ли его Шерлок; в кухне темно, свет он не включал, и лицо Шерлока почти неразличимо. Джон представляет, как он мило хмурится.

\- Иди, - говорит он. – Я сейчас приду.

Шерлок шаркает по коридору назад в спальню, а Джон ставит пустую кружку в раковину. Внимательно прислушивается. Шаги отступают вверх по лестнице.


End file.
